Big Time Bad Boy
by Belieu23
Summary: Gustavo's daughter has a big time crush on one boy... who? T/M? IDK Later chapters .. :D Language!
1. Chapter 1

So the guys have been here for over a month now and they've been really good to my dad. Today they were working on a song called "City is Ours." So far this one has to be my favorite. My dad writes all their songs. He's really good. I couldn't help but look at Kendall, he was just so cute. Every now and then he would look at me and wink. I blushed every time. My dad would look at me in disapproval. My dad would freak if I started dating one of these guys. Kendall finished with a big "the city is ours." Kelly and I smiled. Logan threw his arms up in excitement but hit Carlos in the face. I face-palmed myself.

As my dad threw his headphones on the table, he got up and went into the recording studio. Kelly and I followed behind.

"Gustavo, the song is great!" Kendall said.

"Um, of course it's great, I wrote it." He said. I rolled my eyes. "But the band isn't great. What's missing is the secret rock n' roll of dreams."

"Hair moose." James suggested.

"Chocolate moose?" Carlos asked.

"Spandex? Please don't say its spandex." Logan whined.

"The bad boy," I rolled my eyes this never works. "The ill-tempered, rebel, with the flare for their own dance, one of you has to be it. I say it's Kendall." Kendall looked at me confused. I shrugged.

"Gustavo, why do we need a bad boy?" Kendall asked. My dad snapped his fingers and Kelly grabbed her phone from her pocket and put in on speaker phone.

"_Gustavo, it's Griffin, the band needs a bad boy. Bye." _

"He's driving me insane!" My dad yelled, "but he's right, because the bad boy is the rock n' roll tradition." He motioned us all to follow him. Dad and Kelly were the first two out, and then it was James, Carlos, and Logan. Kendall waited for me. I smiled at him and he smiled walked out by the posters of dad's old bands.

"Notice, the back turned to the rest of the band, bad boy. Notice the back turned, the dark clothing, the scowl, bad boy."

"But there can only be one bad boy, as learned from the bad boys' experiment of '95." Kelly removed a picture to reveal another picture of another boy band. They all wore black clothing and was turned around.

"Didn't sell a single CD." Dad said.

"But we're best friends', we never turn our backs on each other." Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah, never." Someone piped. Up.

"Then let me tell you another rock n' roll secret, the bad boy is the one who's the most popular in the band, makes the most money, and dates the hottest models." Dad said. I rolled my eyes. But only deep down they're true douche bags. Kendall looked at me and I looked away. I didn't want him to know I liked him.

"I can be bad" spoke one of the boys.

"So bad," said another one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright! Go away." My dad yelled at the boys. The guys froze and started to back away. Kendall stayed behind.

"Wanna hang out?" He asked me. I nodded and followed him out the doors. On the way back to the Palm Woods, Logan rolled his sleeves up, popped his color, and put some sunglasses on, James had changed into a tank top and also put sunglasses on, Carlos also threw on a tank top on and put sunglasses on. We were in the lobby and those three kept hitting plants and hitting the sofa. I looke up at Kendall and he shrugged.

"Don't ask me." he said. I laughed and we piled into the elevator.

"Yo gurl," James tried to act cool, "you lookin' good." I turned to him and gave him a death glare. He backed up and threw his hands in the air in surender. I turned back around and rolled my eyes. I heard a faint "ow" and looked at Kendall who's arm came back down from punching James in the arm. I smirked. Finally we got out of the elevator and found their apartment. Logan bursted through the door with Carlos and James at his heels yelling woo's everywhere.

"Whats up mamma Knight?" Logan said. Mrs. Knight gave each boy a confused look. "Hi Mrs. Knight." I said softly. "Oh, I Star." She said back. Carlos looked like he was mooning someone. Logan was banging on the counter. And James scrunched up a water bottle with his head, kind of.

"Gustavo said one of us has to be the bad boy." Kendall said.

"But you're all nice boys." Mrs. Knight said, "Oh I am so glad you're here! There's an axe maniac on the loose!" She yelled. Kendall looked over at Katie who was holding a sign saying: No there's not! Kendall gave a slight nod and said, "Oh, ok, we'll be extra carfull then." Mrs Knight sighed and whispered, "and watch out for Star k?" Kendall glanced at me and started to blush.

"We want pizza now!" The boys yelled. Mrs. Knight turned around and gave them all a 'death glare.' They all flinched back and said sorrys and more sorrys.

We sat around the table and waited for the pizza to be done. Katie sat on my right and Kendall sat on my left. We were all looking at Carlos, Logan, and James. They were slouching and being rude. Someone kept burping really loud. I rolled my eyes about a billion times. Finally the pizza was done and we dug in. Katie told me a secret about Kendall. She said that he used to have a stuffed animal when he was like 13. I giggled and thought that was cute. Katie thought that was funny. Kendall looked out direction and starred at Katie.

Once we were done I helped Mrs. Knight with cleaning. Carlos, Logan, and James were laying on the couch watching t.v. with Katie. I'm not sure where Kendall was.

"How can you live with these boys Mrs. Knight?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've known them for years and I don't like how they're acting." I nodded. "but i think a little someone as grown a liking to you." Mrs. knight walked off to her room leaving me at the island.

Someone tapped my right shoulder and I looked over but no one was there. I looked to the left and sat Kendall leaning agains the island. "Hello." he said. "H-hi." I giggled. "So what did my sister tell you while we were eating?"

"Oh I dont know." I said jokingly. He starred at me and I starred back. "Fine!" I gave in. "she told me that you had a little stuffed animal when you were like 13."

"Ugh Katie!" He yelled. I laughed. "Hey it's not funny." He poked my side.

"Yea it's too cute to laugh at." I started to laugh and he looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing" he walked away and I starred at how he walked he was soo cute. Mrs. Knight came back in and asked, "Star? Do you want to stay the nigh? It's getting kind of dark out."

"uh, sure?" I replied. "I dont have any clothes to sleep in though."

"Oh you can borrow some of Kendalls stuff." she smilled and turned away. I was blushing really bad. I have know clue what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

So Kendall handed me his smallest t-shirt and a pair of plaid pj bottoms. This wasn't awkward. James and Carlos were playing videogames, Katie was watching t.v. in her room, Mrs. Knight was in her room, Logan was doing homework, which left Kendall and I sitting at the island. Kendall started to tap the rythem of "City is Ours." Then he started to hum the lyrics. James, Carlos, and Logan joined in. I loved their voices. Especially Kendalls'. Then they started to sing.

When they ended the song, it got quiet atain. We all burst out laughing. Logan finished his homework and left for bed. Then it was James. Carlos felt really awkward so then he left Kendall and I alone. I got up and went to go and change. I looked in the mirror and saw that his shirt was huge. I balled part of the shirt up and put a hair tie around it. I got out and Kendall was on the couch, only wearing pj bottoms. I set my clothes behind the couch and sat a little far away from Kendall. I kept my eyes on the t.v.

"Do I have cooties or something?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head embarresed. He crossed his arms and layed down and looked at the celling. I noticed that Kendall layed down also. His head was right next to mine.

"So." He began. "So." I repeated. He turned over onto his stomach. I leaned on my arm so I was looking at him.

"How do you live with those three?" I asked.

"Not sure. They're my buds, they'll turn around sometime." he replied. I looked into his eyes. They were so green. I noticed that he was leaning in. He got closer and closer...All I could feel was my head spinning and Kendalls' hand on my face. Kendall Knight had kissed me. I was now sitting on him. My hands in his hair. His hand on my lower back. We finially leaned away and we started to laugh.

"Wait so are we?" I began

"A thing? Sure." He smiled, "Wait what about your dad?"

"If I'm happy I think he'll be fine." I smiled back at him. He kissed me one more time and I layed on his chest and fell asleep. Talk about one hell of a night.

**I am a BAD speller so I'm sorry if there are some misspelled words. Plus its like 11 pm...(Don't own BTR) Sorry if these are short. That just how I write I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a blanket and a pillow. I thought to myself where was Kendall. I sat up. Kendall was at the table with Katie, and the boys. Mrs. Knight was making breakfast. I got up and sat by Logan.

"Wow Star. You look good?" Carlos said.

"I just got up." I replied. Kendall punched Carlos in the arm and smiled at me. The boys gave a weird look to us. Logan was wearing an oversized sweatshirt, with baggy pants, and a flat-billed hat. James was also wearing a big sweatshirt and baggy pants, but he had on a bandana. Carlos was wearing his helmet and a leather jacket. When we were done eating breakfast, I got up and grabbed my clothes off the floor. I walked to the bathroom and set the clothes down. I got changed and folded Kendall's clothes and left them in the bathroom. I walked out and checked my phone. My dad had texted me saying he wanted the "dogs" over at the studio.

"That your dad?" Kendall asked.

"Yea, he said to tell you guys to go over to the studio." He put his arm around me and said, "Let's go." I swung my arm around his waist and held onto his hand on my shoulder. We looked up to the guys starring at us. "Go!" Kendall yelled and they headed towards the door. Kendall and I followed behind quietly.

"I'm going to be the bad boy of this group." James said, "I have my secret weapon." James was holding a grill in his hands. For some reason Carlos had a board in his hands. "No! I am!" All of a sudden the guys were shouting and arguing over who was the badest.

"Shut up!" I yelled. We got down to the lobby and people were giving James, Logan, and Carlos weird looks. Kendall snuck his hand into mine and we walked to Rocque Records. We walked into the big hallway and we saw Kelly and my dad sitting at a table. The guys started their "walk" thing while Kendall and I walked behind rolling our eyes. Kendall sat down in one of the armchairs and I sat on the arm.

Carlos was the first to show his "bad boy" stuff. He lifted the board and broke it with his head. He stalled for a second and fell to the floor.

"Next!" dad yelled. James had his hood up and twirled around with his grill in rapping, "B to the A to the D that's me a bad boy!" James flashed a smile and my dad said, "Really? A grill? Logan!" James came over and sat on the other arm while Logan threw his sunglasses. He started to do all these weird moves and ended with his hat falling off his head.

"No! Ok! So Kendall is the bad boy. You're gonna need to start wearing black clothing and start talking deeper and slower." my dad clapped his hands and turned to walk.

"You mean be fake?" Kendall asked. My dad stopped and looked at Kendall. "Besides I'm terible at faking."

"No. Kelly is terible at faking. I can always tell when she's faking." my dad said.

"I have never...lied to you?" Kelly stated. "See?" my dad pointed out.

"Gustavo. We just don't want anything fake about our band." Kendall got up as did James and Logan.

"Your band? Your band? This is my band! Are you telling me your gonna ignore me and Griffen and the record company and not be our bad boy?" dad yelled in Kendalls' face.

"Yeah pretty much." He said.

"Bad boy!" dad yelled back. "Get Griffen over here." Kelly nodded and headed off.

**Ok so it's like 11:00 and I'm getting tired so I'll try to post the next part like tomorrow or something. :)**


	5. Note! READ!

**Okay! So, I have decided that I'm going to update EVERY Sunday. That way it will give me a week, to come up with ideas and type them up while I'm at school, or home. I won't be updating tomorrow because I've got nothing. But I will start typing it up okay? Sound fair enough? Cool :D**

**-Kaitlyn**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! I'm very sorry for not updating like I said. I feel really bad. I said that durring the school year, because everything was really crazy. I had homework, Dance, Dance Camp, Driver's Ed, Graduation, and well me being really lazy. Plus my cousin is in town and we like to stay up and mess around. And also I had to give my computer back to the school (really dumb! lol). So now I'll try to update as much as I can, maybe like the weekends. Maybe a couple days of the week, depending if I've written or not. I really messed up and wrote too many stories at once. I have a problem of writing stories in my notebook, then not wanting to type them... And also when I'm writing that story down, it's mostly because I'm obsessed with that subject. :D Well, enjoy? lol :D **_

"It's not fair," complained James, "I would make a perfect bad boy." I rolled my eyes and got up and followed Kelly and my dad.

"Star? Why are you in your clothes from yesterday?" my dad asked.

"Oh um. I stayed over at Mrs. Knight's place." I smiled innocently. My dad's face got red.

"Did you...Did the dogs do anything-"

"Dad!" I yelled embarrased.

"Star! You tell me right now. What happened?"

"Nothing?"

"I'll give you 3 seconds to tell me. 3-"

"UGH! Kendall and i are a couple!" I shouted. I'd rather rip the band aid off now than never.

"What!" my dad screamed.

"You heard me," I said with confidence.

"Gustavo!" I heard a voice from behind. I looked to see a smiling Griffin. I think he was smiling. I quickly went back to meet up with the boys in the studio.

"Hey," Kendall said, "Is everything okay? I heard Gusavo yelling."

"Oh. Yeah. Um. About that-"

"Boys!" Griffin came in beaming. I walked over to Kelly, leaving a confused Kendall. "Why isn't his back turned from the rest of them?" asked Griffin refering to Kendall.

"Because he won't _do _as I say! Whcih makes him the bad boy." My dad replied. I shook my head.

"And I don't turn my back on my friends." Kendall added with the others nodding. Griffin walked towards the boys.

"Star, you and I will talk after this meeting!" my dad yelled-whispered.

"-I said I wanted bad." Griffin ended.

"You want bad?" the boys yelled seperatly. What the hell? Like seriously? I really wanted to smack some people right now. My thought were interupted by a falling carlos. Wow. Kendall snickered and everyone else shut up.

"A bad boy is someone parents wouldn't let their daughters date," Griffin stated. My dad shot a look towards Kendall. "And I would let my daughter date any one of these boys," Griffin said turning towards us. "Which is bad. Do something about this or I will. Wait! I already did!" _Oh no._ _Please no._ "Say hello to Wayne Wayne." _Crap. _'Wayne Wayne' always and I mean _always_ hit on me whenever I saw him.

"Why?" I muttered. Kendall shot me a look.

"What what?" 'Wayne Wayne' came in pushing my dad and one of Griffin's assistants out of the way.

"Yo, yo, I'm Wayne Wayne, from the main streets of Detroit-" I can't listen to this, so I tuned out and looked over at the boys who were really confused and annoyed.

"Give him the contract." An assistant gave my dad a contract and started reading. "Bad isn't he?"

"Bad," Kelly repeated, "But great! I mean really really bad but in a good way-"

"Kelly!" I yelled-whispered. 'Wayne Wayne' noticed me and smirked. _Ew._

"Wayne Wayne! Blow it up!" Griffin said trying to be cool giving 'Wayne Wayne' a fist bump.

"Later Griff Griff." 'Wayne Wayne' said. He turned around to the guys.

"Yo, Wayne Wayne. I'm-" James began and tried giving a fist bump to 'Wayne Wayne.'

"Wasting your time time," 'Wayne Wayne' began and smacking his fist away. He's someone I'd like to smack around. "Look, I ain't here to make friends, alright? I'm here to take Big Time Rush to the next level. The Wayne Wayne express is leaving the station. So you can step on...or step off." He then turned to me finally. _Oh God._

"Hey Star. Me, you, the pool?" He asked.

"Hmmm, Nah," I then walked away over by the equipment.

"Whatevs. Wayne Wayne out!" Then 'Wayne Wayne' walked out the doors. Finally.

"We don't like him." James, Kendall, and Logan said in unison.

"Yes, you do! You all do!" my dad instructed. At that moment a very confused Carlos popped up to join us. "He's the bad boy. And He's staying at the Palm Woods," Kendall rolled his eyes in frustration. "So, be good boys and make friend-friends with Wayne Wayne."

"Who's Wayne Wayne?" Carlos asked.

_***Note: I had an Idea, and I decided that Star is going to be the assistant of Kelly...k bye**_

_**If you ever see a *, it will be like an A/N. So, i'll just tell you why I put it there. For example, when I write I like to put stuff about myself in the story so if you see that symbol, i'll be writing down here why I put it there.. k bye :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello I'm back! woop...okay so I saw a comment, and yes I'm going off the episode, because I can, I obviously don't own BTR. That's just the way I like write stuff...k bye. :D_**

"Leave!" my dad yelled.

As the guys were leaving, and my dad and Kelly going back to work, I grabbed Kendalls' arm.

"Oh, hey," he said, "What was that all about with Wayne Wayne?"

"Oh, um. Well-" I started.

"Star!"

"Um...tell me over dinner?" Kendall asked with a wink.

"Sure," I kissed his cheek and walked off.

"Star!"

"What?" I walked in and sat down.

"I'm not letting you date Kendall. Too much of a distraction." my dad instructed.

"What?"

"You heard me," he snapped back.

"That's not fair!"

"Um. Yeah it is. I'm your father." I crossed my arms. "Now, if I catch you with Kendall, I'll send you back to mom's house, in Maine." Yep Mom lives really really far away. I stormed out of his office and quickly ran out of the building. I headed towards the Palm Woods.

-3rd Person-

With an angry Star heading to the Palm Woods and a very busy Gustavo, Star didn't notice that someone was listening...

_**I'm sorry it's short, I aimed for a cliffy... did it work? No. OK. :D**_

_**K bye gonna go write the next chapter! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm back agan. :D_**

_With an angry Star heading to the Palm Woods and a very busy Gustavo, Star didn't notice that someone was listening..._

As Star exited the building, an inspired Wayne Wayne appeared.

"I know just the thing to do," Wayne Wayne thought.

Stars POV

"Kendall?" I finally made it to the Palm Woods and the guys were moping around. They were staring across the pool looking at Wayne Wayne who was bench pressing the Jennifers.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked with a sigh, "Oh! Hi Star!" I grabbed his arm and walked over to a near-by bush.

"We have to talk," I began.

"Wait," Kendall said. Then he kissed me. _Oh man this is gonna be really hard._

"I can't date you anymore," I said.

"What? Why?"

"Because my dad's an idiot," I replied. Kendall gave me a look of cufusion. "He said if he catches us two, he's gonna send me back to my mom's place."

"Oh, well...Um. HMmm." Kendall thought for a moment. "Well where does your-"

"Maine." I spat. His eyes got big.

"That's not fair!" he said.

"I know. I don't want to break up." I said.

"Me neither...What..if we don't tell your dad. Like we keep it a secret?"

"Oooo. I like the way you think. Maybe you are the bad boy." I pulled him by the cuff of his shirt, and brought him behind the bush more, and we made out.

"A-ha!" We heard a voice and looked around. Then a wild Wayne Wayne appeared. _Crap. _"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Couple of love birds?" I gave him the bird. He scoffed, "I don't think that's a nice way to treat your future boyfriend, now is it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sayin', if you want this little secret to be kept, Star has to be my girlfriend." 'Wayne Wayne' stated.

"Umm, no. It's your words against ours." I replied.

"Well, a pictures worth a thousand words, isn't it?" 'Wayne Wayne' brought up his phone which had Kendall and I kising. "Now then, if you don't mind, I think Star and I have some business we need to atend to?" I stood there frozen, not sure what to do.

"Um, no, you don't," Kendall defended.

"What's that? You want Star to go home? To Maine?" 'Wayne Wayne' fired back. "Yeah, thought so."

"Kendall, just...trust me," I whispered. 'Wayne Wayne' grabbed my arm and lead me to a spot where some guy was sitting and 'Wayne Wayne' told his goons to scare him off. He then sat down and ordered me to sit at the feet of the chair.

3rd Person

Kendall couldn't believe what just happened. Star was just here, and that stupid asshole took her away from him. Kendall walked back to the guys who were very very confused.

"Um, want to tell us what's going on?" asked Logan.

"Okay, well, when Star spent the night yesterday. We kissed and we're sort of a couple. But, Gustavo doesn't want us to be together and threatned Star to stay away from me, if she doesn't she'll have to go back to Maine." Kendall took a big breath, "So, I need your guys' help."

"How?"


End file.
